Roses d'acier
by Aesalys
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, à Londres, une femme se jette par la fenêtre de son appartement, près du Chemin de Traverse. Severus Snape, détaché auprès des Aurors, est envoyé avec son partenaire sur les lieux. Il y découvre Hermione Granger, médecin de la jeune femme, qui devient aussitôt suspecte –d'autant plus que le Bureau des Aurors a une dent contre elle…
1. Prologue

Résumé complet : A l'approche de Noël, à Londres, une femme se jette par la fenêtre de son appartement, près du Chemin de Traverse. Severus Snape, détaché auprès des Aurors, est envoyé avec son partenaire sur les lieux. Il y découvre Hermione Granger, médecin de la jeune femme, qui devient aussitôt suspecte –d'autant plus que le Bureau des Aurors a une dent contre elle…

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Cho »

_Non. Pas encore._

La voix s'élève légèrement, partout ou nulle part.

« Cho »

C'est un souffle. Cette fois, maintenant, c'est la petite fille.

« Je sais que t'entends, même si tu parles pas. Même là, tu mens. T'es méchante. »

_Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Pas question._

Elle se redresse doucement, sur le lit.

Elle est seule, comme toujours, lorsqu'_elle_ parle.

Alors, elle regrette de ne pas avoir ramené quelqu'un –n'importe qui. Comme chaque fois qu'elle est seule, elle regrette de l'être.

Même si _elle_ ne parle pas chaque fois, Cho reste éveillée pendant des heures, craignant de l'entendre. Ce qui est le cas… Plus de la moitié du temps, lorsqu'elle est seule.

« T'es toute seule alors tu dois écouter ! »

_Non. Non. Je ne veux pas. Ca suffit._

Elle se tourne sur le ventre, enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller, et rabat l'autre par-dessus. Elle sait que ça ne change pas grand-chose, mais elle l'entendra moins. _Un peu_ moins.

Mais peut-être que ça aussi, elle se l'imagine.

Si elle cherche, elle ne trouve rien. Ou plutôt, personne. Parfois, une chaise a bougé.

Peut-être que ça aussi elle se l'imagine. Peut-être qu'à un moment ou un autre, en plein délire, elle prend une chaise et la met face à une porte d'entrée.

Mais le docteur Granger lui a dit qu'elle n'est pas folle, qu'au vu de la situation…

« Cho, tu peux pas m'ignorer. Tu peux puuu… »

La voix de petite fille garde le son longtemps, puis s'évanouit. Puis c'est l'adolescente.

« Cho, chuis là. Tu sais que tu peux pas faire semblant. Tu m'entendras toujours. C'est ta faute si je suis morte, pétasse. »

_Non. Non. Je voulais pas. J'ai essayé de te…_

« Tu m'as laissée là-bas ! Tu m'as laissée. C'est ta faute. T'as pas tenu ta promesse… »

La petite fille enchaîne immédiatement.

« Alors c'est toi la menteuse ! Maman disait que c'était moi, mais c'était toi. »

Le coussin ne sert à rien. Elle le jette loin, enfin, elle essaie. Le tissu rose heurte une fine bougie enserrée de verre, sur la table basse, qui vacille puis va s'écraser sur le parquet. Un 'clac' net retentit lorsque le verre se fend.

« Tu m'écoutes, grande sœur ? Je sais que tu m'écoutes. Y a pas autre chose à faire, si t'es seule. »

_Non. Non… Non !_

Elle aurait dû en ramener un –n'importe lequel. Le livreur qui avait déposé le repas –il avait regardé son décolleté, le vieux avec son fléreur, devant Fortarôme –peut-être qu'elle aurait pu passer un coup de cheminette à un ex.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu…

« Cho. Tu viens avec moi ? »

_Non. S'il te plaît…_

« Viens ! Tu pourrais tenir ta promesse… »

Elle saute du lit. L'odeur l'assaille.

NON !

Pas ça. Pas en plus.

Si elle avait ramené un homme… Oui, il la salirait, et son corps l'aurait dégoûtée, et…

Mais ça aurait été mieux que… _Xi_. Que l'entendre, elle.

La voix ne s'arrête pas.

« Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais. Tu avais dit qu'il me ferait plus de mal. Et tu es partie. Après il a continué, tu sais ? C'est _ta_ faute. »

Elle se tait.

L'odeur est là, fleurie, mais métallique. Superbe et férale.

Mortelle.

La petite Xi reprend.

« C'est ta faute, c'est ta faute, c'est ta fauuu-teuuuh » comme une chanson méchante de sale gosse.

« Tais-toi ! »

Le rire s'élève, remplaçant le semblant de chanson.

« Bah non, j'ai raison ! Tu viens, maintenant ? C'est l'heure de faire qu'est-ce t'as diiit ! »

Non. Non. Non.

Il faut qu'elle fasse ce que le docteur a dit…

Elle se dirige vers la cheminée –courage courage courage- tentant d'ignorer l'éclat métallique des fleurs.

« Rien de tout ça n'est réel, c'est mon sentiment injustifié de culpabilité qui me torture. Rien n'est réel, tout va bien… »

Elle le répète sans fin, alors que l'adolescente –celle que sa sœur n'a jamais pu être- reprend. Pas moyen de se rappeler de la phrase du Docteur Granger. 'Ce n'est pas réel, c'est…' Elle ne sait plus.

La cheminée… Il faut qu'elle l'appelle.

Par réflexe, elle attrape son peignoir de soie brodée avant d'avancer vers la cheminée.

Sous ses pas, les pétales craquent et l'odeur en devient bientôt plus agressive encore. La cheminée est là –proche, proche, _proche_- il ne reste que quelques pas…

« Je t'aimais, Cho. Je t'aimais et tu l'as laissé me faire ça. C'est ta faute si je suis morte. T'aurais pu m'aider… »

Elle se laisse tomber à genoux devant l'âtre, attrape le pot de porcelaine blanche et bleue contenant la poudre de cheminette, l'ouvre et…

Une lumière verte éclate dans la cheminée. Le joli visage du docteur Granger apparaît dans les flammes, ses cheveux sont serrés en chignon. Deux petites boucles rondes parent ses oreilles.

« Melle Chang. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

La voix agréable et… Conciliante… A disparu.

Elle est froide, et semble tendue.

« Docteur, je…

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-He…

-Alors quoi, Chang, tu vas continuer à fuir ? A ignorer tes perversions ? Tes fautes ? »

La petite fille, derrière, rit méchamment.

« Elle a raison, la madame docteur. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi ? Tu tiendrais enfin tes promesses, et tu t'occuperais de moi… »

Comme une poupée de chiffon tirée par des fils, Cho se lève, et se tourne. Le salon voit son sol –tapis et parquet- recouvert de roses d'acier.

_Leurs_ roses d'acier.

L'odeur, enivrante, entêtante, étouffante, l'étourdit un instant.

« Xi…

-Oui, Cho ?

-Tu chanteras encore ? »

La petite rit, un rire adorable et mignon de petite fille espiègle.

« Oui. Et on fera des fleurs ! On en fera une avec du bronze et elle sera plusse belle ! »

Elle se tait quelques instants.

« Cho, tu viens ? Dépêche-toi ! »

Derrière elle, le Docteur Granger renchéris.

« Il serait plus que temps de faire face à vos réalités, Miss Chang. »

Elle traverse le salon. Les pétales d'acier se rompent sous ses pas, les épines l'entaillent, puis elle atteint les portes-fenêtres.

Elles sont censées être fermées, mais s'ouvrent immédiatement.

Elle repousse les battants, s'avance. Le sol gelé, elle ne le sent pas.

Elle pose lentement son pied sur la première marche, puis s'élève lentement.

Quelques pas. Encore quelques pas.

Derrière, dans le salon, Xi reprend parole.

« Dépeche-toi, Cho ! Allez ! »

Alors, elle saute.

Six secondes plus tard, son crâne éclate sur les pavés de la rue.

.

oOo

.

Plus loin, dans un élégant salon, la silhouette esquisse un signe de victoire. La femme, près des flammes vertes, tremble.

L'autre silhouette finit sa petite danse de joie puis câline du bout de sa coûteuse chaussure de cuir italien le pied de son fauteuil, avant de s'y installer.

« Parfait. Nous y sommes. A présent… »

Le fauteuil couine un peu, le pied tapote le sol silencieusement –l'épais tapis d'orient étouffe le bruit.

« … Fais venir cette salope. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Houla ça commence bien ton histoire dis donc ! Tu as une dent contre Cho Chang ou je me trompe ? ^^

Bref, j'ai quand même envie de voir où tout ça va mener, et qui se fait passer pour Hermione… Vivement la suite !

.

Ae : Pas spécifiquement mais je l'aime pas XD

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, nous voilà repartis pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

C'est un chapitre bien mystérieux, j'ai hâte d'en connaître un peu plus. Pour le moment, je nage en plein flou artistique... j'espère que le chapitre suivant éclairera un peu ma pauvre lanterne si malmenée par cette vilaine auteur qui aime tant nous torturer ^^

Et bien, c'est du bon boulot... comme toujours, hein !

.

Ae : Honnêtement sur cette fic, ça va être long et va falloir pas mal de temps pour avoir de 'vraies ' réponses. En même temps c'est un polar alors j'ai le droit XD


	2. Chapitre 1

Note d'Aësälys : Cette fic est en fait l'adaptation du roman 'le lys rouge' de Karen Rose. Je suis presque exactement la trame (surtout au début, après je dévie pas mal). Si vous voulez pas attendre que j'écrive, vous pouvez aller voir, mais… Où serait le suspense ? ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

'Tiens, c'est curieux. En général, les suicides attirent plus de monde.'

Severus Snape réajuste ses robes froissées par le transplanage et s'avance vers le petit attroupement, la neige crissant sous ses pas. A quelques jours de Noël, l'air était glacial, la neige abondante, et les passants peu nombreux. Il était près d'une heure du matin, les magasins étaient fermés et cette Allée de l'écume rose –ou quelque soit son nom niais- ne comportait ni bar ni restaurant, étant entièrement résidentielle, malgré sa proximité avec le Chemin de Traverse.

Le petit groupe, en revanche, semblait bien sortir d'un bouge quelconque –légère alcoolémie, robes clinquantes et/ou vêtements moldus de sortie.

Malgré ses deux ans en tant que détaché auprès du Bureau des Aurors, il eut encore une hésitation avant de franchir la bulle de protection, comme s'il craignait encore d'être bloqué à l'extérieur.

L'horreur de la scène le frappa.

Ce qui avait dû être une très belle jeune femme gisait dans un état combinant l'empalement et le broiement sur les décorations de Noël parant l'entrée de la résidence. La petite scénette naïve –angelots flottants sur petits nains de Noël- est devenue un paysage grotesque et atroce.

La suicidée, en tombant, a atterrit cœur le premier sur un des petits nains, dont le bonnet pointu a traversé sa cage thoracique.

'Le sort a tenu' note son esprit méthodique en voyant l'absence de casse sur le dit nain, qui, comme les autres statuettes, a été protégé de sorts contre le vol et la dégradation, permettant donc à…

« Qui est-ce ?

-Cho Chang. »

…De se suicider en toute… Saleté.

Le sang recouvre le nain, le sol, la neige en a fondu. Les viscères se montrent un peu entre les côtes et la peau déchirée.

« Je l'ai eue comme élève.

-Je sais. »

Charlie Weasley, grand, roux, impressionnant de calme, vient d'arriver.

« Merlin. »

Même lui, la scène le choque. L'écœure.

Il affiche un calme impressionnant mais Severus ne s'y laisse pas prendre –il le connaît maintenant suffisamment pour repérer les différences, la tension de la mâchoire et des épaules, le tic nerveux qui fait frémir son sourcil.

« Cronn et Guid interrogent les jeunes. Ils répètent qu'ils l'ont vue flotter jusqu'à la rambarde et sauter.

-Flotter ? Comme un fantôme ?

-Ouais. On essaie d'entrer dans l'immeuble pour vérifier l'appart', mais c'est bien bloqué et le gardien…

-Je m'en charge. »

Il contourne la mare de sang et les éclaboussures, et s'attaque à la porte à grands renforts de sorts.

« Charlie, viens.

-Quoi ?

-Comment sais-tu que c'était Chang ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois juste. Un de mes frères est vaguement sorti avec elle il y a quelques années. C'était… Fred, je crois. On a fait une sortie à quatre avec ma copine de l'époque puis on a redéposé les filles. C'est l'immeuble de Chang et cette fille a l'air asiat'. Enfin, malgré… »

Pas besoin de dessin. Avec la chute, les os sont défaits, le visage méconnaissable. 'Oui, elle a l'air asiatique' acquiesce intérieurement Snape, 'mais comment en être sûr ?'

« Le gardien est… ?

-Au match des Canons. Je l'ai fait appeler du Bureau avant de rappliquer. Après, je t'ai appelé toi –si le mec est toujours au match, il ne bougera pas forcément pour ouvrir l'appart d'une suicidée…

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de monde ? Je pensais que la Gazette…

-J'ai tout fait bloquer. Les petits, là-bas… » Il désigne les quelques jeunes rassemblés six mètres plus loin. « …Sont les seuls à l'avoir vue, en dehors des Aurors.

-Bien. Qui a fait la bulle ?

-Aucune idée. Guid, je présume. T'y arrives ?

-Oui, il… »

Un léger craquement suivi un dernier éclair bleu.

« … Ne s'est pas foulé. Voilà. Quel étage ?

-L'avant dernier étage a une porte fenêtre ouverte, alors… »

Ils grimpent l'escalier du hall pour se retrouver face à un ancien ascenseur moldu remis en état par magie, dans lequel ils entrent, avant de choisir leur étage.

L'antiquité se hisse tranquillement pour les relâcher tout aussi lentement.

L'étiquette sur la porte confirme l'identité de la morte.

La porte d'entrée cède facilement –quelques secondes, tout au plus- et, baguettes levées, ils entrent dans l'appartement.

Après la tiédeur –certes relative- du couloir, le froid glaciaire extérieur, qu'ils retrouvent dans l'appartement, les fait frissonner.

Ils sont dans un couloir relativement large, décoré avec prix –dire avec goût serait peut-être s'avancer un peu- et parsemé de portes de bois peint.

Ils vérifient les premières pièces –un placard fourni de matériel d'horticulture, un petit bureau, une bibliothèque.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Des fleurs et… Quelque chose d'autre.

Une chambre jaune pâle visiblement laissée libre est la suivante, puis c'est une cuisine –mais qui n'a pas la moindre odeur de cuisine, juste un sac de livraison du Chaudron Baveur.

Une salle de bain est la suivante –gels douches et savons parfumés en grand nombre, quelques peignoirs de soie, des serviettes-éponges épaisses, et une collection impressionnante de petites boîtes de carton glacé, en format poche.

« C'est quoi ? »

Charlie n'a visiblement jamais été avec une moldue.

« Des préservatifs. »

Charlie attrape un emballage décoré de fruits.

« Pour la nourriture ? Pourquoi c'est dans la salle de bain ? »

Snape ricane.

« Non, certainement pas pour de la nourriture. Pour ta queue. C'est un contraceptif moldu. Ceux-là sont parfumés au fruit pour les… »

Il hésite. Et abandonne.

« Wow. »

Charlie est soufflé.

C'est rare.

Et appréciable.

« Wow ! »

Il ricane.

« Que n'ai-je une copine moldue !

-Ou née-moldue.

-Tu parles d'expérience ?

-On peut dire ça. »

Charlie rit un peu –le cœur n'y est pas franchement. La salle de bain ne révélant rien de plus que toutes ces boîtes, ils ressortent, traversent et trouvent une seconde chambre.

Draps de satin –soie ?- tableau d'art moderne moldu, tables de chevets design. Un coussin gît contre le sol, sur une longue bougie –tout aussi design- et enveloppée de verre.

Deux autres boîtes traînent sur la tablette. Un mobile moldu les accompagne. Sur un mur, un panneau d'acier parcouru de trous et clous est chargé de bijoux, principalement des babioles, quoique certains semblent être en or. Pas de manque évident dans la collection.

« Charlie. »

Celui-ci ressort son nez de la penderie –fanfreluches, fanfreluches, _fanfreluches_.

« Il faudra voir si Gringotts lui a fait une assurance sur les bijoux. Ou une assurance moldue, qui sait. On pourra comparer leur liste et ça.

-Ok. »

Alors que Charlie vérifie la dernière porte, un patronus se faufile derrière eux puis se rematérialise totalement pour livrer son message.

« Le docteur de la morte est arrivé. Redescendez. »

Ils font marche arrière, jetant une bulle de protection sur l'appartement –on est jamais trop prudent.

L'ascenseur démontre à nouveau sa parenté galapagienne.

En bas, un nouvel Auror garde la porte, tout en prenant des notes avec trois plumes à papote simultanément –rapport de sortie en trois exemplaires.

A nouveau, le froid les surprend.

Il y a toujours peu de monde à l'extérieur, mais Severus repère de nouvelles têtes –Potter et femme –aussi Aurors l'un que l'autre- ainsi que quelques voisins, attirés par l'activité inhabituelle.

Il s'assure que le nom ne circule pas parmi les badauds –autant éviter d'alerter les feuilles de chou.

Potter lui fait signe depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Avec lui, une petite femme brune, coiffée à la lionne et portant des bottes de cuir à talons impressionnants, lui tourne le dos.

Le vent agite lentement les longues mèches frisottées, et lorsqu'il voit des flocons s'y déposer, il réalise que la neige a recommencé à tomber.

La silhouette est agréable –'un peu charnue' repère-t-il, appréciateur. Les bottes vertigineuses, quoiqu'elle reste bien plus petite que lui.

« Potter.

-Ah, Snape. Voilà le docteur de la fille. C'est Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

La femme se tourne et il fait face à Granger, l'ancienne Miss Je-sais-tout d'élève, la psychomage.

'Cette garce.'

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de_ Sockscranberries : _Ca commence bien tout ça (ironie quand tu nous tiens ^^) En tout cas jusque maintenant c'est assez différent de ce que tu écris d'habitude, mais c'est tout aussi bien. Je me plonge direct dans le second chapitre :D

_._

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, voilà une fic dans le style polar qui m'a l'air prometteuse. La pauvre Cho a dégusté... dans le genre mort dégueu, elle remporte le pompon ^^

La fin du chapitre nous laisse clairement entendre que Severus ne porte pas Hermione dans son cœur … me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui faire ^^

Bon, comme toujours c'est du très bon boulot et comme toujours aussi (^^) vivement la suite parce que je suis impatiente d'en savoir (beaucoup, beaucoup) plus ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

La petite scénette naïve –angelots flottants sur petits nains de Noël- est devenue un paysage grotesque et atroce._ (Hmm ça donne envie !)_** (Ouais... rien de tel qu'un cadavre baignant dans son sang pour pourrir l'ambiance XD)**

.

Le sang recouvre le nain, le sol, la neige en a fondu. Les viscères se montrent un peu entre les côtes et la peau déchirée._ (Aë, tu as regardé quoi comme film avant d'écrire ça ? Massacre à la Tronçonneuse ? Saw ? ^^) _Aë : J'ai jamais vu un saw et c'est à peu près une fierté. Hum.

.

-Je m'en charge. »_ (Tadam tadam… )_

.

Il hésite. Et abandonne._ (Vaut mieux ^^)_

.

Celui-ci ressort son nez de la penderie –fanfreluches, fanfreluches, _fanfreluches_._ (Fanfreluches ? :p) _Aë : Ouais ^^

.

'Cette garce.'_ (Oh, il l'apprécie à ce que je vois… ^^)_**(mmmh … apparemment il n'en garde pas un souvenir tout sucre et miel XD)**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

.

Elle est… Apprêtée. Pour un rendez-vous galant, visiblement. Et si ce n'était pas elle, il la trouverait…

Sexy. Désirable. Belle, pourquoi pas.

« Harry, laisse-moi y aller. Je suis son docteur, je peux peut-être la convaincre de ne pas…

-C'est trop tard. »

La voix de Severus claque, sèche, dure.

« Que faites-vous là ? » reprend-il.

« Une voisine m'a appelée en disant qu'elle menace… Menaçait de sauter. Une voisine cracmolle d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Désolé, Hermione. On attend le médicolégiste » annonce Charlie.

« Elle est… Sous le dôme. C'est ça ? »

Elle affiche un calme parfait. Si on oublie le look, elle est très semblable à ce qu'elle était ce jour-là, devant le magenmagot.

Lorsqu'elle a permit à ce malade de tueur de gosses de vivre.

Ce jour-là, depuis les gradins d'audience, l'ancienne élève lui était apparue en femme élégante et sophistiquée. Une belle chose inaccessible, un peu comme une Narcissa Malfoy brune du monde du travail.

Dans les gradins, les familles étaient dispersées.

Les parents, les frères et sœurs des enfants. La femme de l'Auror égorgé pendant l'arrestation.

Et elle avait gardé ce calme parfait. Une vraie statue de marbre.

« Professeur Snape. »

Elle a annoncé son titre avec une légère hésitation. Elle reprend.

« Ou dois-je dire 'Auror Snape' ? »

Il l'avait regardée. Vraiment regardée.

Les sourcils racés, le nez légèrement en trompette, les boucles brunes rageuses et abondantes, le teint rosé mais pâle, le fin foulard bleu tirant sur l'émeraude, le pull décolleté rouge vif. Il est interrompu par Potter.

« Mione, tu… »

Mais elle reprend directement, tout en plissant légèrement les yeux pour le dévisager. De près, elle est plus belle encore, plus réelle –elle n'a pas l'air d'une statue, il voit ses défauts- mais elle n'a pas l'air plus accessible.

« Harry, dis-lui de me laisser passer. Je peux confirmer son identité, au moins. Elle n'a plus… De proches.

-Mione, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle n'est pas…

-J'ai vécu la guerre, et déjà vu des suicidés.

-Si la psychomage veut voir, qu'elle y aille.

-Severus… »

Elle s'avance précautionneusement. De tels talons, sur ces pavés… C'est risqué. Elle passe la bulle de protection opaque avec Severus, puis s'immobilise.

« C'est Cho Chang. »

Elle plonge la main dans son petit sac de soirée, bien plus profondément que l'apparence du sac ne le supposait possible, puis les doigts s'en extirpent avec une carte.

Il la saisit –nom, prénom, profession et adresse professionnelle, ainsi qu'une série de chiffres qu'il reconnaît comme étant un numéro de téléphone moldu. A l'arrière, d'autres coordonnées –mail, ainsi qu'un second téléphone.

La carte est en carton épais, imprimée simplement. Sa main ne tremble pas –une vraie reine des glaces.

« N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions. »

Elle tourne les talons et repart de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Alors quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Severus. Pas maintenant. »

La poigne de Charlie se resserre sur son bras. Les spectateurs regardent, surpris par son attitude.

« Elle vient, elle identifie, elle fuit ? Sans dire ce qui a pu pousser cette fille à sauter ? Ne devriez-vous pas en savoir quelque chose, docteur ? »

Le ton dégouline de sarcasme. Elle s'immobilise, mais ne se retourne pas.

« Êtes-vous réellement docteur, Miss Granger ? »

Elle esquisse un mouvement pour revenir en arrière, mais s'interrompt immédiatement.

« Charlie, je préfère que ça soit toi, finalement. »

Elle reprend sa marche.

« Severus, j'avais dit 'pas maintenant'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? _Elle_, elle s'en fiche.

-T'en sais rien. Tu la connais pas.

-Je croyais que c'était ton frère qui l'avait…

-Ne finis pas cette phrase. _En aucun cas_. »

L'ex-dresseur de dragon, avec ses cheveux longs, ses traces de brûlures et sa poigne d'acier, est impressionnant.

Et, d'expérience, il sait qu'il ne fera pas forcément le poids.

Face à un homme habitué à retenir douze tonnes de reptile… Rien d'étonnant.

Severus tourne les yeux vers lui. Il regarde Granger parler à Potter. Son regard…

« Putain. Elle te plaît. Espèce de crétin. »

Charlie ramène les yeux sur lui, une expression de réelle colère se traçant dans son regard. Il expire longuement, la vapeur atteignant Severus.

« Oui, je la connais. Pas toi. Alors ferme-la. »

Il ramène son regard triste sur elle. A tel point que lui commence à s'en poser des questions.

« Commence à interroger les gens. Je reviens. »

Il se dirige vers elle tandis que Severus se tourne vers les témoins. Il commence à prendre les dépositions.

.

oOo

.

'Encore quelques instants. Juste quelques instants.'

Hermione Granger descend lentement la rue en direction de la zone de transplanage public.

'N'y pense pas. Ne pense pas à Cho et à son cadavre détruit. Pars. Vite. Allez, à la maison, Herm. Tu pourras pleurer, à la maison. Et ensuite tu prendras un chocolat et Pattenrond…'

Dans son dos, elle sent le regard du couple Potter, qu'elle vient de saluer.

« Herm ? »

'Oh, et merde.'

« Ca va aller, Charlie. Retourne au travail.

-C'est ce que je fais. Tu trembles.

-Charlie… »

Sa voix se déchire et s'effondre.

'Comme le corps de Cho…'

« Je… Dois rentrer.

-Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour te raccompagner.

-Je voulais pas venir seule. C'est pas déontologique… C'est pour ça que j'ai pris du temps…

-Ginny va te ramener. Gin !

-Personne n'a répondu, alors… »

Elle est prise d'un tremblement violent.

« Je suis toute seule »

Elle s'entend, et se trouve un air de folie.

« Elle est morte…

-C'est pas de ta faute. »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La journée avait été longue, et ça… Ca aurait déjà été trop, si… N'importe quoi, en fait.

« Qui t'a contactée ?

-Une voisine. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

-Ok. »

Un long frisson la parcourt à nouveau.

« Merlin, Charlie, laisse-moi partir !

-Pas seule. Gin ! »

La rouquine semble parler à toute vitesse à son partenaire.

Hermione regarde le profil acéré de rapace, cette espèce de visage racé, élégant, aristocratique, mais atrocement froid et désagréable en même temps.

« Tu as un nouveau coéquipier.

-Oui… Et ça se passe étonnamment bien. Il est bon.

-Vraiment ?

-Excellent. Même en laissant de côté son expertise en potions, il s'y connaît en sorts de protection, d'attaque, en magie noire, légilimencie… »

Il avait semblé calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie –qu'il la reconnaisse, plutôt. Il devait être capable de douceur… Malgré ce qu'elle en a connu.

'Je ne le connaîtrais jamais ainsi.'

« Herm, il est juste…

-Empli de haine contre moi. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas le seul.

-Il était venu, ce jour-là. »

Pas besoin de détail.

'Merlin. Quelle merde.'

Ils savent tous deux exactement ce dont il s'agit.

Elle l'avait examiné, ce type de l'Allée des Embrumes, et après une trentaine d'heures d'examens, elle avait déclaré que, oui, l'homme était fou. La loi sorcière indiquait donc qu'il ne pouvait être condamné à Azkaban.

'J'ai respecté la loi et les Aurors m'en veulent pour ça. Merlin, quelle ironie.'

Tous, ils la prenaient pour une garce sans cœur. Elle avait lu l'interview d'un auror qu'elle se rappelait avoir vu chez Poufsouffle, et qui…

Ils se trompaient complètement. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Je vois.

-Non. Tu ne vois pas… Pas tout. Il a trouvé la troisième victime. »

Ses mains sont prises d'un spasme –un instant, juste un instant. Elle était avec le tueur à ce moment-là, et c'était elle qui avait indiqué aux Aurors… Où la petite était.

Lui avait dit qu'elle était vivante –qu'il l'avait enfermée.

A leur arrivée, elle était déjà morte. Ca avait été… Dur. Pour elle, pour tous.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Il a le sang chaud, un vrai dragon, mais…

-Ironique, pour un serpent. Dire que je le défendais, quand j'étais encore à Poudlard. »

La longue chevelure rousse soigneusement tressée, Ginny les rejoint enfin.

« Charlie, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai juste… marre, tu vois ? Si tu pouvais lui dire… »

Elle s'interrompt, regardant quelques instants en direction de Severus Snape.

« Non. Rien. Merci, Charlie. Bon courage. »

Elle s 'éloigne aux côtés de Ginny.

'Merlin. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée, Cho ? Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais, même en pleine nuit.'

Elle savait pourquoi elle avait sauté. Et aussi qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas empêchée. Qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi, plutôt.

Quelle ironie… Après tout ça, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et subi, elle n'avait eu de contrôle que sur une chose : sa mort.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Wouah c'est quand même hard ton histoire. Hermione qui a plus de morts sur la conscience que n'importe qui, Severus qui la déteste (et les autres aurors aussi apparemment).

Mais c'est prenant, j'ai hâte de voir où tout ça va nous mener.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien maintenant on sait pourquoi Severus déteste autant Hermione. Ok, elle a fait son boulot, mais je peux comprendre la colère de Sev... la loi est mal fichue et Hermione étant ce qu'elle est, il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de la contourner...

C'est encore un très bon chapitre, j'espère qu'on saura ce qu'a traversé Cho pour en arriver là. Je trouve que Charlie et Sev font une très bonne équipe, c'était une excellente idée. Bon, et bien, comme toujours j'attends la suite impatiemment ^^

.

Aë : En fait c'est le même principe que les lois moldues. Si une personne est déclarée incapable de faire face à ses actions (coup de folie ou folie complète) il n'est pas pénalement responsable. Donc le type est enfermé à vie à Sainte Mangouste au lieu d'Azkaban…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Sexy. Désirable. Belle, pourquoi pas._ (Oui, mais apparemment il a une dent contre elle… Et pas une petite. Reste à savoir pourquoi ^^)_

« Harry, laisse-moi y aller. Je suis son docteur, je peux peut-être la convaincre de ne pas…

-C'est trop tard. »_ (Et même plus que ça ^^)_**(Hermione ou l'art d'arriver trois plombes trop tard XD)**

.

Elle s'avance précautionneusement. De tels talons, sur ces pavés… C'est risqué. _(Risqué, le mot est faible ^^)_Elle passe la bulle de protection opaque avec Severus, puis s'immobilise.** (Ben oui... accroche-toi à ta baguette, c'est pas joli-joli ^^)**

« C'est Cho Chang. »**(Heu... ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste XD)**

.

« Êtes-vous réellement docteur, Miss Granger ? »_ (Aïe, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère lui hein !)_

.

'N'y pense pas. Ne pense pas à Cho et à son cadavre détruit. Pars. Vite. Allez, à la maison, Herm. Tu pourras pleurer, à la maison. Et ensuite tu prendras un chocolat et Pattenrond…'_ (En fait elle est comme Severus, elle porte un masque…)_

.

-Oui… Et ça se passe étonnamment bien. Il est bon.

-Vraiment ?_ (Ben c'est Snape en même temps… ^^)_

.

La loi sorcière indiquait donc qu'il ne pouvait être condamné à Azkaban._ (Ben c'est la loi qui est mal faite, elle, elle n'a fait que son boulot…)_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

.

Les bras fins mais rassurants de Ginny l'enserrèrent étroitement. Elle se sent presque comme une petite fille, là, contre elle, qui est pourtant sa cadette –même si elle la dépasse, depuis longtemps déjà, de plusieurs centimètres. C'est peut-être ça, la magie des femmes Weasley.

Elles sont dans son salon, et finissent par rejoindre deux fauteuils proches l'un de l'autre.

« Charlie passera demain ?

-Quoi ? Ah, oui, il doit récupérer le dossier de la fille. Il aura probablement des questions sur elle, et vos liens, aussi. Tu sais… »

Elle hésite sur la façon de poursuivre.

« Quoi ? Crache le morceau.

-Snape, c'est vraiment un type bien, tu sais ?

-Arrête d'essayer de me le vendre, on est pas au marché aux bestiaux. Je ne lui en veux pas.

-Bien. En parlant de bestiaux… Non, sérieusement ! »

Hermione a levé les yeux au ciel. Elle sait ce qui va suivre.

« Non mais vraiment !

-Mais si… Ecoute, j'ai vu ce qui se cache sous ses robes, et je peux t'assurer que si j'étais célibataire…

-Je sais, je sais. Bla, bla, bla. Je sais parfaitement ce qui se cache là-dessous, mais de jolies proportions…

-De _belles_ proportions.

-Ok, si tu veux. De _belles_ proportions ne suffisent pas à… Avoir envie de former un couple. Ou quoique ce soit.

-Conclusion : c'est du gaspillage. Quitte à ne pas en profiter moi, j'aurais voulu qu'une copine le fasse.

-Sans moi, Ginny.

-Ca va mieux ? »

Hermione sait parfaitement que Ginny blablate pour lui changer les idées. Ca a toujours marché.

Ce soir aussi.

« Il est épais.

-Quoi ?

-Le dossier de Cho Chang. Quinze bons centimètres en taille réelle. Tu penses que Charlie en voudra un résumé ?

-Probablement.

-Je m'y mets, alors. »

Devant la grimace réprobatrice de Ginny, elle reprend.

« Je ne pourrais pas dormir, de toute façon. Et… Au moins, je pourrais faire quelque chose d'utile. Pour elle. Pour les aurors. Et pour moi, peut-être. »

.

oOo

.

Une fois les deux femmes parties, Charlie s'était redressé, reprenant son allure professionnelle. Il avait accompagné le médico-légiste pendant que Severus finissait d'interroger les témoins.

Elle avait flotté à la balustrade, interrompue un instant, puis avait sauté. Sur la décoration.

Severus nota les noms, les fit signer à la baguette et les envoya chez eux.

Le gardien avait fini par arriver, s'était offusqué en voyant ses protections levées, puis avait tenu à monter vérifier avec eux l'appartement.

Le type avait noyé son chagrin –défaite à plate couture des Canons, 410 à 30- de manière volontaire et généreuse, et titubait largement.

Severus lui avait fait avaler un bézoard –en gardant, par habitude, toujours quatre ou cinq sur lui- lequel avait absorbé une partie de l'alcool, permettant au type de rester debout.

Le mec avait ensuite beuglé lorsque les Aurors avaient voulu emporter sa décoration de Noël –le sort s'était solidarisé avec les tripes de la suicidée, et il leur fallait emporter le tout.

Puis il avait vu Cho, étant entré dans la bulle opaque. Depuis, il était parfaitement silencieux.

Dès que ce fut possible, Charlie et Severus remontèrent. Le froid et l'odeur métallique des fleurs les assaillent rapidement.

Ils entrent –enfin- dans le salon.

Le sol est entièrement recouvert de roses argentées.

L'odeur, ici, est presque étouffante.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient jamais vu autant de fleurs en dehors d'un fleuriste –ou des serres de Poudlard, peut-être.

Severus repense aux stocks de fleurs séchées utilisées en potion… Ce qui l'amène à penser aux coûts.

« Il y en a pour cinquante gallions, au moins…

-Multiplie ça par dix ou quinze, minimum. C'est des roses d'acier, elles sont assez… Chères. »

Sous le regard interrogatif de Snape, Charlie ricane.

« Je suis un homme à femmes » lâche-t-il, semi ironique.

Sur la table massive, une pile de lettres scellées s'amoncelle. La pièce a quelques étagères portant principalement des livres de botanique, et quelques photographies.

Charlie regarde une Cho Chang adolescente chatouiller aux larmes une petite fille eurasienne, quelques photos de Poudlard –l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et les serres, puis une scène de dortoir.

Le gardien, aviné, est dans le couloir, et se balance lentement. Severus fait le tour du courrier, puis l'interroge.

« Elle revient de voyage ?

-Non. Elle est pas partie plus d'un week-end cette année. La proprio m'a demandé de surveiller qu'elle file pas, elle a un mois de retard sur le loyer.

-Qui a mis les caméras dans l'escalier ?

-L'ex du proprio était né moldu. Y a même l'électricité et l'anternet ici. »

Charlie s'approche de Severus, pour lui marmonner un 'on s'en fout' à l'oreille.

« Non, regarde ça. »

Il a descellé deux enveloppes sans destinataires ni expéditeur spécifié.

Une délicate silhouette d'adolescente se balance, grotesque, sur des cordes.

Nue.

Pendue.

« Et merde. C'est une…

-Petite fille. Oui.

-Douze, treize ans ?

-A peu près. Métisse.

-C'est celle de la photo, là-bas. »

Ils comparent les deux images, et, effectivement, même si plusieurs années séparent les clichés, c'est la même gamine.

Ils vérifient l'ensemble du courrier et trouvent d'autres images du même style. La gamine y est pendue, attachée, ou dans la tombe.

Plusieurs clichés sont visiblement pédopornographiques. Charlie fait des copies de tous et descend les remettre à un des plantons pour qu'il les ramène au Ministère.

« Qu'ils ramènent les types des reconstitutions. Ils vont avoir de quoi faire. »

Depuis trois ou quatre ans, les modes américaines de reconstitutions magiques sont en vogue. Kingsley en a suffisamment vu l'efficacité pour embaucher des pointures et les ramener avec lui après son dernier voyage.

Voir les auras des morts s'agiter est toujours vraiment effrayant, mais permet en général de conclure une affaire en peu de temps.

Dans le couloir, le gardien est de plus en plus nerveux et n'ose plus regarder qui que ce soit.

« Les caméras fonctionnent ?

-Que les autres.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Celle devant… » Il désigne l'entrée d'un geste vague. « …Est morte.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques… Jours ? »

Le ton est trop interrogatif pour être franc.

« Et sans mensonge ? »

Le type n'ose plus parler.

« Je suppose que ma… Réputation me précède… Je suis Severus Snape. Et ma légilimencie est en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

Le type a l'air parfaitement affolé.

« Certains des types voulaient pas être vus alors elle me l'a dit et j'ai coupé les fils.

-Et… ?

-Faudra pas que ma femme sache…

-Parlez.

-Elle a été reconnaissante.

-Une liaison ?

-Non, non… Vous l'avez vue ? Elle est… Etait…

-Belle ?

-Et très jeune…

-Combien ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez payé combien ? »

L'horreur pure qui se trace sur son visage ne laisse pas de place au doute –il n'avait pas été question d'argent.

« Combien de fois ?

-U-Une…

-La légilimencie me prendra moins de temps et sera plus réaliste.

-Trois ou quatre… »

Charlie est de retour, baguette en main.

« J'ai envoyé un patronus » est tout ce que Severus obtient en réponse de son sourcil haussé.

Ce qui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas savoir qui va avoir le patronus.

Donc il sait _très exactement_ qui a reçu le dragon de Charlie.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Oh oooh, cette fic est pleine de suspense ! Le thriller est un genre qui te colle bien Aë, je suis pendue à tes mots ^^

J'aimerai bien savoir le fin mot de cette histoire moi !

J'aime beaucoup la fic jusque maintenant, c'est très prenant et on a envie d'aller plus loin à chaque chapitre !

.

Aë : Merciiii ^^ J'ai adoré le livre, j'espère que mon adaptation va vous accrocher autant que je l'ai été ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, le mystère s'épaissit... Des hommes qui défilent à son appart, des photos pas très folichonnes, sans oublier des parties de jambes en l'air avec le proprio dégueu (beurk)... me demande ce que ça peut bien cacher.

J'aime beaucoup cette histoire totalement différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude de lire. Bon, ben, comme à chaque fois, c'est un très bon chapitre, très bien écrit et agréable à lire, bon boulot ^^

.

Aë : Yeah ! Contente que ce projet que je fomente depuis des mois (sérieux, janvier ? Février ? Chais pus. Malgré le fait que ça n'ait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai montré jusqu'ici ^^

J'en ai parlé il y a un moment déjà, mais je ne sais plus quand était la première ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

De _belles_ proportions ne suffisent pas à… Avoir envie de former un couple. Ou quoique ce soit.** (Peut-être bien, mais avoue que c'est déjà pas mal *_* Miam ! ^^)**

-Conclusion : c'est du gaspillage. Quitte à ne pas en profiter moi, j'aurais voulu qu'une copine le fasse.** (Qu'est-ce qu'elle est généreuse ^^) **Aë : Ouais, hein ^^

.

« Il est épais._ (Tu parles de quoi là exactement ? ^^)_

.

Le type avait noyé son chagrin –défaite à plate couture des Canons, 410 à 30**(Oh putain, la raclée XD)****- **- de manière volontaire et généreuse, et titubait largement.

.

Le mec avait ensuite beuglé lorsque les Aurors avaient voulu emporter sa décoration de Noël –le sort s'était solidarisé avec les tripes de la suicidée, et il leur fallait emporter le tout._ (Hmm c'est frais tout ça)_

Puis il avait vu Cho, étant entré dans la bulle opaque. Depuis, il était parfaitement silencieux.**(Tu m'étonnes, ce genre de truc claperait le beignet de n'importe qui ...)**

.

Pendue.** (Charmante photo ^^)**

.

Ils vérifient l'ensemble du courrier et trouvent d'autres images du même style. La gamine y est pendue, attachée, ou dans la tombe.**(Mmmmh, de mieux en mieux dans le genre bien glauque )**

.

Voir les auras des morts s'agiter est toujours vraiment effrayant, mais permet en général de conclure une affaire en peu de temps._ (Ca aussi c'est sympa tiens…)_

.

Donc il sait _très exactement_ qui a reçu le dragon de Charlie.**(Sans doute Hermione... enfin, je crois ^^)**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

.

« Voilà ce que j'ai pondu. »

Sa supérieure jette un coup d'œil aux photos, puis aux quelques lignes s'étalant dessous. Elle passe ensuite à l'article en lui-même.

« T'as eu ça comment ?

-Un peu de chance liquide. »

C'est un mensonge, mais peu importe.

Elles se regardent un instant –l'autre n'est pas dupe- puis elle reviennent aux photos.

« C'est une voisine, je rentrais et l'ai entendue crier, donc je suis sortie, j'ai mitraillé vite fait, et voilà. J'ai pris les noms des deux qui l'ont vue sauter et je suis retournée chez moi avant que les Aurors débarquent. Elle a sauté de son balcon et atterrit sur les décos de Noël… » Elle désigne les paquets cadeaux à peine reconnaissables sous le sang. « …Et les aurors sont partis avec tout le bazar. »

La blonde bouclée cinquantenaire aux ongles acérés désigne une photo.

« Tu n'as pas été vue par les aurors ?

-Ils étaient pas encore là. Et rapport aux témoins, j'ai laissé tomber le flash.

-Le texte ?

-De moi.

-C'est pas ma question. 'Une source anonyme affirme que la victime a sauté sous la pression de menaces'… Depuis quand tu pipeautes ?

-C'est pas un…

inventes. 2. Tu as espionné les aurors. Alors ?

-Deuxième option.

-Et c'était…

-Snape. Et Weasley. Charlie Weasley.

-Miam! Paaarrrrfait. Tu as une photo de ces deux-là? »

Elle farfouille sa pochette et sort trois photos supplémentaires. Sur la première, Snape est en cours de transplanage, partiellement apparut et entouré de fumée. La photo est puissante et élégante. La seconde montre les deux avec deux autres Aurors devant une bulle opaque. Sur la dernière, Charlie Weasley, seul, fait face à un patronus en vol –son dragon.

Son dragon prend des apparences différentes en fonction de son état d'esprit –elle le sait, l'a déjà vu, constaté. Là, il est… Magyar.

Il tente de refouler son agressivité.

« Ok, ça ira. Si une source officielle confirme ça… » Elle tapote le papier. « …Je le publie.

-En première ?

-Soit pas trop gourmande, ma chérie. »

Elle salue vaguement et ressort.

Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle attend sa chance –quatre déjà. Rita Skeeter est dure en affaires.

Phi triture ses courtes boucles blond cendré, recale sa tresse –aujourd'hui d'un beau bleu électrique- sur son épaule.

Oh, oui, Rita Skeeter est dure en affaires, mais Sphinx Skeeter a de quoi faire face.

.

oOo

.

« Severus. »

Cette femme, il la connaît et la respecte.

Marie Gamp, épouse d'Arctus Gamp, un de ses plus anciens amis.

« Bonjour, Marie. Où en es-tu ? »

Elle le connaît peu, mal, et le regrette, mais elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est en mode 'travail' et ne se montrera réellement poli qu'une fois l'affaire réglée –ou la pression retombée, ce qui est en général la même chose.

« Bonjour. J'ai réussi à retirer la décoration –et honnêtement je ne pourrais plus jamais voir de lutin du même œil. Bon, elle était plutôt en forme, pas de potions en dehors du gynécologique –règles douloureuses et problèmes de lubrification, apparemment. J'y reviens. Peu d'alcool, pas de viande, beaucoup de légumes. Hier elle s'est fait livrer du gras, visiblement ça devenait habituel. Très, très propre, plutôt maladivement, elle a des marques venant du surnombre de douches. »

Severus ricane.

« Quoi ?

-Le principal.

-Ok. Pas de potion pour l'hystérie, la dépression ou quoi que ce soit depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle a des traces de…

-Psylocybe semilanceata ?

-Oui. Il en reste dans le sang, mais le reste a disparu.

-Bon. Des médicaments moldus ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-On en a vu chez elle. Avec des préservatifs. »

Pour la fouille complète, ils s'y étaient mis à six. Ginny, à son retour, avait servi de septième. Un coffret dans la table de nuit contenait des potions de contraception, des baumes vaginaux et une potion antidépressive.

Ginny s'était vue attribuer par Charlie l'inventaire du courrier, ce qui avait fini par leur faire découvrir que des photos avaient été mises dans certaines lettres 'normales' : une facture d'abonnement à Sorcières Hebdo, entre autres.

Ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'ait rien ouvert du tout depuis longtemps.

Lui avait vérifié la bibliothèque –botanique, greffes et création de plantes, et découvert une chemise de cuir entrelacé de jonc.

Elle contenait un diplôme de botanique magique appliquée et huit brevets de créations de fleurs.

Dont les roses d'acier.

Elle avait pris des roses moldues normales et voulu les métalliser –commande d'un client. Elle avait plongé les boutons dans des solutions –potions d'imprégnations- d'acier, de bronze et de…

« Severus. Elle avait du pollen dans le nez mais pas sous les ongles.

-Donc elle s'est lavé les mains après avoir tout disposé.

-S'il y en a vraiment autant que ce que tu disais…

-Plus encore. On les a embarquées pour les compter.

-Alors non. Avec des ongles pareils, elle n'aurait pas pu tout éliminer. »

Il se rappelle les longs ongles bleu pâle décorés de paillettes et de…

« Les fleurs sur ses ongles ?

-Des vraies. Miniaturisées et fixées. Severus… »

Elle semble gênée, hésitante.

« Oui.

-Si vous cherchez les amants… Vous allez en avoir pour un moment, je pense.

-Je m'en suis douté en voyant la quantité de préservatifs et de potion contraceptive.

-Non, pas seulement. Elle a… Des marques… Enfin, je n'avais jamais vu ça chez une femme qui ne soit pas une fille de l'Allée. »

Merlin. Lui se rappelle la petite demoiselle timide de première année, la jeune demoiselle qui aimait le Quidditch et la botanique et passait des heures à charrier de la terre et des week-ends à voler, et qui…

Et là, la gamine est morte, suicidée, broyée, et a couché avec tant d'hommes que son corps en porte les marques. Il se passe une main sur le visage. Les filles de l'Allée… C'est comme ça qu'eux tous, les Aurors, appellent les putes des bas-fonds, qu'elles soient ou pas de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Ok, rien d'autre ?

-Non. Mais…

-Oui ?

-Je pense que quelqu'un la droguait. Les restes de Psylocibe sont hauts, c'est un dosage qui correspond plus à une prise régulière de…

-Potions psychotropes.

-Oui. Ecoute, le taux lorsqu'on prend tous les jours tourne à 20…

-Voire 22 par litre. _Je sais._

-Ne te vexe pas, mais tu aurais pu rouiller. Bref, si elle n'en prend plus depuis, mettons, trois ou quatre jours, son taux serait logique –elle est à 14- mais dans ce cas il y aurait des traces de certaines autres choses, ne serait-ce que les pépins de poire, qui augmentent le nickel, le taux descend lentement, ou l'anthemis nobilis, qui stabilise l'humeur…

-Donc ?

-Donc on la drogue.

-Son taux de nickel pourrait être naturellement bas et les pépins l'amener artificiellement à un taux normal.

-Ecoute, j'ai fait médicomagie, et toi potions. Mes vérifications sont faites, même si je n'ai pas les résultats de tous les tests pour l'instant. Elle a aussi des produits moldus dans le sang. Elle ne porte aucune trace de consommation plus ancienne, donc je peux t'assurer qu'elle était…

-Est-ce que le mélange pourrait aider à manipuler ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Jamais auparavant. Mais vu ce que j'ai jusqu'ici, oui. Je pense que oui… »

Severus quitte la morgue du Ministère, et retourne au Bureau.

Charlie Weasley en jaillit au même instant, catogan ébouriffé et visage fou.

« Severus ! Ramène-toi !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a une réponse pour les empreintes digitales.

-Et magique ?

-Ramène ton cul, bordel ! Oh, Merlin… Merlin… »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockcranberries_ : Houla, ça sent pas bon cette précipitation… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

En tout cas ce chapitre était vraiment très intéressant, je suis toujours aussi fan de l'histoire.

Bon, je file corriger le reste ^^

.

Ae : Tiens, je penserais que tu tilterais sur Phi ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et revoilà un cliff

Bon, y a plus qu'à attendre pour savoir à qui appartiennent les empruntes …

C'est toujours très prenant comme fic, j'adore ^^

.

Ae : Merci beaucoup. Mais toi non plus tu réagis pas pour Sphinx ? Bon. Dites les filles (les lectrices !) et le mec (j'ai eu qu'un reviewer masculin jusqu'ci. Si t'es toujours là, salut !) si Sphinx vous plaît dites quelque chose ! Moi je l'aime bien.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Un peu de chance liquide. »** (Mmmmh, est-ce bien légal, ça ? ^^) **Ae : Je ne pense pas XD

C'est un mensonge, mais peu importe.** (Oohhh... ! Dans ce cas, légal ou pas, on s'en fiche ^^)**

.

« Bonjour. J'ai réussi à retirer la décoration –et honnêtement je ne pourrais plus jamais voir de lutin du même œil. **(Tu m'étonnes ^^)**


End file.
